Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and particularly relates to a display device having a backlight module.
Description of Related Art
With the increasingly developments of the semiconductor industry and related electronic industries, smart phones, notebooks and digital display devices are all developing toward a more convenient, versatile, and aesthetically appearance direction. When using these products, a display screen is an indispensable interface, wherein, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have become the main stream for display screens. Due to the reason that the LCD panel does not emit light inherently, a backlight module needs to be arranged under the LCD panel, to provide the light necessary for displaying image.
As for smart phones and other types of mobile devices, in order to satisfy consumer demand, some mobile devices have additionally equipped light emitting components other than the existing backlight module, to provide the light needed for call alerts, exterior decorations, scene exhibition or other types of additional lighting effects. However, adding the additional light emitting component in a mobile device increases the manufacturing cost and consumes power, and thus poses a disadvantage for the light, thin, and narrow border designs of a mobile device.
Taiwan patent number TWI402578 discloses a display, wherein a light emitted by a light source of a backlight module passes through a light guide plate, an imaging unit and a scene light guide unit to be emitted out, so as to provide a scene light. Taiwan patent number TWI422926 discloses a portable electronic device including a lid and main body which are able to be opened or closed relatively, where the lid has a light emitting port facing a keyboard of the main body, and a part of a light emitted by a light source of the backlight module inside the lid is projected towards the keyboard through the light emitting port by transmitting of a first light guide plate and a second light guide plate. United States patent publication US20130222736A1 discloses an electronic device, where a part of a light emitted by a light source of a backlight module is adapted to become an indicator backlight through an indicator structure on a case of the electronic device.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the “BACKGROUND” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowlsurfaced by a person of ordinary skill in the art.